Naruto Rider Pelindung Fraksi Manusia
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata, dan Sakura. Diberi Belt Rider oleh pemimpin Clan atau ayah mereka untuk melindungi Manusia dari 3 Fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis. Bisakah mereka melindungi umat Manusia dan bagaimana pertulangan mereka


Pelindung Fraksi Manusia.

Disc : NS : MK. HSLDXD : IL

Pair : Naruhina, Sasusaku.

Rate : M.

Inspired : Naruto IXA Rider.

Warniing : Berantakan, Typo, Lime /Lemon. (tambahkan sendiri).

* * *

Chapter 1 : Debut

Perang Great War melibatkan 3 Fraksi yaitu Tenshi, Da Tenshi, dan Iblis. Dan perang Great War tanpa sengaja mengakibatkan Manusia tak berdosa menjadi Korban.  
Dan akibat perang itu pula dikabarkan DIA meninggal atau menghilang.

300 Tahun setelah Great War antara 3 Fraksi, Clan yang telah lama bersembunyi, mulai muncul, dan salah satu pemimpin Clan yaitu Clan Namikaze aka Namikaze Minato mengusulkan Project Rider. Dan usulan Minato dapat di terima oleh para Tetua dan pemimpin Clan lainya yaitu Uchiha dipimpin Uchiha Fugaku, Clan Hyuga dipimpin Hyuga Hiashi, Clan Haruno dipimpin Haruno Kazashi, Uzumaki dipimpi Uzumaki Kushina selaku istri Namikaze Minato, dan Clan Senju dipimpin Sennju Tsunade.

Pekerjaan Project Rider secara diam-diam, dan Project ini dikerjakan selama bertahun tahun dan tentunya ada project yang gagal. Karena sifat para pemimpin Clan dan para pekerja pantang menyerah, karena Project Rider ini harapan untuk para Manusia.

Setelah sekian tahun tepatnya 30 Tahun Project Rider telah menguak hasil yang memuaskan dan Project Rider ini hasil yang di kerjakan dan hasil dengan sempurna, para pemimpin Clan dan para Tetua telah sepakat hasil Project Rider ini diserahkan kepada para calon pemimpin Clan masing-masing.

* * *

 **Pelindung Fraksi Manusia.**

Chapter 1 : Debut.

Sore Tokyo.

Senju Mansion

Ruang bawah tanah.

Ruangan bawah tanah kini Suasana begitu ramai dan banyak mesin yang sedang di olah para pekerja Project Rider. didalam suatu Ruangan yang di isi oleh meja kaca panjang beserta kursi-kursi yang di duduki para Pemimpin Clan dan tidak hanya pemimpin Clan ruangan ada 4 Remaja berbeda Gender 2 Laki-Laki dan 2 Perempuan. kisaran 17 Tahun, dan dia atas Meja Kaca ada beberapa Minuman berbeda jenis dan sebuah Koper yang cukup besar dan isinya adalah hasil Project Rider yang dikerjakan selama 30 Tahun.

"Itu untuk Kalian! 4 Belt Rider itu sangat sempurna dibanding yang di pegang oleh Saudara-Saudara dan teman-teman kalian"seru wanita paruh baya berambut pirang dibalas anggukkan oleh pemimpin Clan lainnya.

"Benar kah ini untuk kami Tsunade-Sama?" tanya Remaja perempuan berambut Soft pink.

"Iya itu benar itu untuk Kalian dan ambillah"jawab dan perintah Tsunade.

Remaja pria berambut kuning jabrik mengambil salah satu Belt Rider berwarna Putih dan Hitan dan ada tulisan DCD dan beberapa logo disekitarnya. lalu ada beberapa kartu ia melihat kartu tersebut satu persatu. "Ba-chan kartu ini gambarnya seperti Rider Ne-chan,Neji dan lainya?"tanyanya.

"Boleh aku lihat Naruto-kun"pinta perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di samping kiri yang bernama Naruto dan Naruto menyerahkanya.

"Dan ini mirip Aniki?"tanya pemuda Raven yang duduk disampingnya sembari menunjukkan kartunya. ia mengambil salah satu Belt Rider berbentuk Pistol berwarna biru belang dan beberapa kartu dan melakukan hal sama dengan sahabatnya.

"Kalau itu aku yang menjelaskanya"ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik yang mirip dengan Naruto, dan para Remaja langsun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Untuk Naruto Belt Rider yang kau pegan berbeda ang lainya namanya Decade lalu untuk kartu kenapa seperti Rider yang di gunakan Ruko-chan dan lainya, kamu bisa menggunakan kekuatanya"jelasnya.

"Wow Sugoi"girang Naruto.

"Dan untukmu Sasuke kau adalah Rider Diend kamu bisa memanggil Rider yang ada di kartumu"lanjutnya dibalas anggukkan oleh Sasuke. "Lalu untuk Saku-chan yang kau ambil itu bernama Skull dan kau Hina-Chan bernama Joker sama dengan milik Saku-chan"jelasnya lagi dibalas anggukkan keduanya.

(A/N : Milik Sakura dan Hinata berupa Belt berwarna merah dan Hitam di slot memory dan satu Gaia Memory berwarna Hitam dan satu Huruf kapital, J /Joker milik Hinata dan S/Skull milik Sakura).

"Terimakasih Minato-Jisan/Otou-San"ujar keduanya.

"Hm"ujar Minato sembari mengangguk.

"Satu lagi kalian akan bertugas di Kuoh dan kalian akan bersekolah di sana, Soal Apaterment Jiraiya sudah menyiapkanya"ujar Tsunade.

"Haah Baiklah Ba-chan, kapan kami berangkatnya?"ujardan tanya Naruto.

"Tiga hari lagi dan setelah ini siap siap kan barang kalian"perintah Fugaku yang dari tadi diam dibalas anggukkan oleh mereka dan meranjak berdiri.

"Ayo Hime"ujar Naruto.

"humm"balasnya sembari mengangguk

"Permisi"ujar Narutodkk sembari meninggalkan runagan.

sepeninggalkan Naruto dan lainya meninggalkan ruangan, yang ada di ruangan mereka merasa legah dan khawatir. "Haah kuharap mereka baik-baik saja"seru Minato dan menghela nafas.

"Kuharap begitu Minato-Kun"ujar Wanita berambut merah panjang. "Dan kuharap Naru-kun segera membuat Cucu"lanjutnya.

Byuuur

Hiashi dan Minato yang sedang meminum minumanya, menyemburkan minumanya karena teerkejut atas ucapan Kushina. Kushina melihat Suaminya dan besanya itu yang terkejut hanya heran.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kushina.

"Nandemonai"ujar Minato lain dengan para isrti para pemimpin Clan ini, hanya tertawa halus,

"Aku juga berharap begitu, agar cepat mempunyai cucu dari Sasu-kun"ujar wanita berambut hitam panjang aka Mebuki.. dan para istri pun tertawa halus.

kita tinggalkan mereka.

Malam.

Apaterment Naruto.

Pasangan Naruhina kini berada di Apaterment mereka dan sedang membereskan perlengkapan untuk keberangkatan mereka, setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapanya dan menyiakan pakaian untuk 2 hari kedepan.

Kini Hinata sedang melakukan ritual nya di kamar mandi, setelah Hinata mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi. "Anata kau mandilah aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah".

 **Skip..**

 **Kuoh.**

Naruto dkk kini tba di Kuoh dan mereka berada di sebuah Apaterment yang cukup luas, mereka sedang membereskan barang barangnya lain Naruto kini sedang keluar pergi ke mini market unuk belanja untuk makan malam nanti.

Esoknya.

Kriiiiiiing.

Suara alaram terdengar di salah satu kamar. "Engh"Erang pemuda kuning jabrik sedang membuka matanya dan melihat kesamping kanannya dan terlihat jam dan menunjukkan 05 : 00 AT.

"Egh Ohayou Naru-kun"sebuah suara feminim sembari mengucek matanya.

"kenaapa kau memasang alaramnya sepagi ini Hime?".

"Jangan marah begitu Narukun"jawabnya sembari mendekat dan memegang pipi Naruto. "Kita lanjutkan yang semalam ya"pintanya.

"Baiklah Hime kau akan ku hukum karna membangunkanku sepagi ini". sembari mendorong Hinaata dan kini Naruto berada di atas Hinata. "Ternyata kau mesum juga ya".

"U-urusai"sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

 **Lemon Start.**

Naruto memegang dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata pun membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Suaminya ini dan ciuman mereka menjadi lumatan kasar.  
Dan lidah mereka beradu sekian menit mereka melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil isi bahan bakar masing-masing.

Naruto melancarkan ciuman kembali dan tangan N aruto yang sedari diam kini memeras dada besar Hinata dengan halus.

"Engh!"desah Hinata Naruto menyeriangi dan melepaskan ciumanya dan beralih ke leher Hinata.

Hinata teregah dan mengisi nafas yang secara habis. "Akh! Akh! Naruuukh! Teruuuush! Hah! lebiiiiih! Akhh! Akhuuu!"desah Hinata.

"Jangan ditahan Hinata keluarkan saja".

"Akhhhh! Naruuuh! Akhhhhh!"jerit Hinata setelah Orgames nafasnya rasaya aakan habis . "Hah hah"ujar Hinata dengan mengisi nafasnya.

"Kita lanjutkan". sembari menggoyangkan penisnya di bibir Vagina Hinata secara pelan

Hinata tak menjawab dengan nafas tersengal sengal, dan Nafas Hinata sudah kembali Normal. "Akh! jangan menggodaku cepat masukkan Naru Akh!"pintanya.

"Baiklah"ujarnya sembari melancarkan ciuman ke bibir Hinata dan Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. "Jika sakit bilang"dibalas anggukkan.

Blesh.

Penis Naruto berhasil masuk dan Hinata berteriak kesakittan, suadah satu menit Naaruto diam. "Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun"ujar mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan Hinata mulai mendesah. dan goyangan pinggul Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Akh! Akh! Naruuh! Ahhh Lebihhkh Cepath! Ak!"desah kenikmatan yang dirasakann oleh hinata.

Sepuluh menit kegiatan mereka. "Naruuuh Akuuu keluar Akh!"erang Hinata.

"Saabar tungu sebentar".ujar Naruto .

"Naruuukh aku Keluaaar Aakhhh!".

"Akh! Hime aku juga".

"Hime! Aku keluar! Akhh!".

"Naruto-kun! Aku juga! Keluar Akhhh!".

Naruto dan Hinata pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan Naaruto membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata secara memeluk tubuh Hina, Hinatapun membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Lemon of.

Skip.

Naruto dan lainya kini berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"tanya Naruto pada 2 sahabatnya.

"Kami tidak bisa tidur karena kegiatan kalian semalam dan pagi ini"teriak Sakura.

"Hn".

Naruto dan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat. "Su-sudah Sakura-chan kita lanjutkan sarapanya lalu kita berangkat"ujar Hinata gugup.

dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

 **Kuoh Academy.**

Naruto dan lainya kini berada di gerbang sekolah dan mereka memasuki gerbang terdengarlah teriakan.

"AAAAH SIAPA MEREKA PRIA RAMBUT KUNING SANGAT TAMPAN APA LAGI 3 KUMIS DIPINYA KAWAI".

"YANG SEBELAHNYA JUGA TAMPAN".

"TERKUTUKLAH PARA PRIA TAMPAN".

"DUA PEREMPUAN ITU JUGA CANRIK".

Oke kita abaikan saja mereka dan langsung keruang kelas.

Kelas 2B.

"Ohayou Minna"seru guru.

"Ohayou Sensei"teriak para murid.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Tokyo silahkan masuk Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san".

Naruto dkk memasukki kelas dan berdiri di hadapan para murid.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian".

"perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto, kesukaan Ramen ,hobi membaca buku ,dan cita-cita belum terpikirkan tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian"ujar Naruto denga senyuman. membuat Siswi merona termasuk Siswi berambut merah crimson dan Siswi berambut kebiruan.

'tampan'batinya.

'Ara ara tampanya'batinya.

"KYAAA NARUT_KUN BOLEH MINTA NO HP MU".

"RUMAHMU DIMANA".

"BERCINTALAH DENGANKU".

Dan teriakkan terakhir membuat Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Perkenalkan saya Namikaze Hinata mohon bantuanya"sembari membungkuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Dan terjadi kembali Sweatdrop masal yang kedua.

'Datarnya'batin para Siswa dan Guru.

"Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sakura mohon bantuanya"sembari membungkuk.

"Baiklah apa ada pertanyaan?"tanya sang Guru.

Dan salah satu Siswi mengangkat tanganya .

"Iya"ujar Guru.

"Ano kenapa nama marga Hinata-san dan Sakura-san sama dengan nama marga Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun?"tanya Siswi.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum membuat rona merah para laki-laki. "Karna kami istri Sasuke-kun/Naruto-kun"jawab keduanya.

Dan terjadilah pundung suram para Siswa/Siswi.

'Ara ara tidak punya kesempatan'batinya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sana"ujar Guru.

"Hai"ujar Naruto dkk.

Skip.

Malam.

Naruto dan hinata berjalan jalan ke suatu taman kota Kuoh tapi kegiatan mereka berdua terhenti karena ada suara ledakkan, Naruto dan Hinata melihat kearah suara dan terlihat ribuan Iblis liar dan Iblis murni yang sedang terdesak. Naruto dan Hinata saling menoleh dan mengangguk kepalanya.

Naruto dan Hinata memegang Driver entah dapat dari mana dan menempelkan ke pinggang.

 **Sriiiink Clek**

Setelah menempelkan Driver masing-masing muncullah sabuk dan langsung melingkari pinggang mereka berdua. Naruto menarik Drivernya kearah berlawanan dan driver langsung berdiri tegak, dan mengambil kartu, sedangkan Hinata mengambil Gaia Memory.

Hinata memtekan tombol yang ada di Gaia memorynya dengan jari telunjuk dan menimbulkan suara.

 **[JOKER].**

"Hensin"ujar keduanya.

Naruto memasukkan kartu yang ia pegang kedalam Driver, sedangkan Hinata memasukkan Gaia Memorynya kedalam Slot Memory ke Drivernya.

Naruto membalikkan Posisi Driver yang posisiya Vertikal ke Horizontal.

 **[KAMEN RIDE! DECADE].**

Tubuh Naruto langsung terpasang Armor berwrna hijau dan hitam.

Hinata menggerakkan Drivernya kesamping dan menimbulkan suara.

 **[JOKER].**

Tubuh Hinata diselubungi benda berwarna Hitam polos.

Naruto dan Hinata menaikki montor entah dariman datangnya dan menghidupkan motornya lalu melaju ke arah pertarungan.

Sementara itu

"Hahahaha matilah Germory"tawa salah satu iblis sembari menciptakan tombak tapi akan menciptakan tombak ia terkena tembakan entah darimana datangnya.

"Siapa itu Tunjukan dirimu"teriak kesal iblis yang terkena tembakkan. dan kejadian itu membuat ibilis Germory merasa lega. tapi mereka juga mencari siapa yang menembak iblis yang akan menyerang mereka.

Taklama kemudia suara montor terdengar dan terlihatlah dua motor menuju kearah mereka. dan dua motor berhenti dan yang menaikki motor melihat mereka sembari menuruni motor.

"Siapa kalian! Hah"teriak salah satu iblis.

"Kami hanya Manusia! jika kalian ingin melawan turunlah jangan pakai terbang terbang aja"ujar Decade.

"Hahaha Manusia rendahan mau apa kau kemari cari mati ya"ejek satu iblis.

Joker mengembalikkan Drivernya menjadi tegak lurus dan mengambil Gaia memory berwarna kuning dan menekan tombol.

 **Clik.**

 **[Luna]**

dan membuat semua disana kebingungan kecuali Decade. Joker memasukkan Gaia Memory Luna ke slot Memory dan menarik Drivernya menjadi miring.

 **[Luna]**. Dan tubuh Joker yang jadinya berwarna Hitam kini menjadi Kuning, dan itu membuat semua terkejut.

Lalu Joker mengayunkan tanganya kearah ribuan iblis dan sekalilagi mereka membelakkan matanya karena tangan Joker memanjang dan melingkari Ribuan Iblis dan menjatuhkan ke tanah.

"Ba-bagaimana Bi-bisa?"tanya pemuda berambut coklat entah pada siapa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Isse"jawab perempuan berambut merah crimson.

Setelah Ribuan Iblis kejatuh ketanah Decade tak menyiakan kesempatan itu langsung mengambil kartu dan memaukkan ke Drivernya.

 **[Final Atack Ride DDDecade]**

dan muncullah beberapa hologram secara berbaris lalu Decade meloncat ke atas dan Hologram itu mengikuti Decade kini posisi Hologram dan Decade posisi miring,

lalu Decade turun dengan menabrakkan dirinya ke Hologram dengan posisi kaki kanan di depan dan kaki kiri di tekuk. setelah menabrakkan ke Hologram terakhir Decade langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke tengah-tengah Ribuan iblis, dan terjadilah ledakkan.

Ledakkan itu membuuat Iblis Germory membelakkan matanya bagaiman tidak dua kali serangan mengalahkan ribuan iblis.

Setelah ledakan menghilang terlihat Decade sedang berdiri dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju ke arah Joker yang kini tubuhnya kembali berwarna hitam entah kapan bergantinya.

Decade dan Joker berjalan ke arah motor dan tiba tiba berhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Sebenarnya iapa kalian? dan itu apa Scread Gear?"tanya perempuan berambut merah crimson sembaari mununjuk Belt Rider.

Decade tak mengubris pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh iblis cantik berambut merah Decade dan Joker terus berjalan.

"Hoi beraninya kau menghiraukan pertanyaan Bucho"teriak pemuda berambut coklat. sembari berlari dan mengaktifkan Booster Gear (benar gak ya). tapi ia urngkan karena.

Door.

Suara tembakkan dan diarahkan ke tanah tepatnya di antara tengah kaki kanan dan kiri pemuda itu.

"Tembakkan yang kedua tidak akan meleset ingat itu"ujar Decade`

 **TBC...**

* * *

Ket...

Namikaze Naruto.

17 Th.

Belt Rider : Decade + K-Touch (mungkin ada).

Uchiha Sasuke.

17 Th

Belt Rider : Diend + K-Touch(mungkin ada).

Hinata Hyuga.

17 Th.

Belt Rider : Joker + W /Double (mungkin).

Haruno Sakura.

17 Th.

Belt Rider : Skull + W /Double (mungkin).

Yang lainya akan muncul, jika tidak malas nerusin cerita ini sih.


End file.
